


Tatooine to taka piękna planeta!

by AventiaWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Tatooine - Fandom, sarlacc - Fandom, szturmowiec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/pseuds/AventiaWolf





	Tatooine to taka piękna planeta!

Gdyby nie hełm, to zębów już dawno by się pozbył przez ten cholerny piach. I oczu. Reszta natomiast by się roztopiła przez upadł, który z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile. Jak ktoś w ogóle był w stanie to wytrzymać? No jak?! Gdyby nie to, że jego zbroja miała system chłodzący, to wolałby zginąć, niż wylądować na tej planecie. A i tak był to gówniany przydział.

Pędził przed siebie mając nadzieję na znalezienie miasta. Powinno być niedaleko. Był tego pewien. Tak samo, jak tego, że siedzi w tym wygrzebanym z jakiejś opuszczonej farmy wilgoci rozpadającym się X-34.

ON znajdował się w X-34!

Dał radę!

Uciekł! Udało mu się! Już dawno nie odczuwał takiej radości z wygranej. W szczególności, że tu chodziło o jego życie.

Jakieś zarysy w oddali zaczęły się pojawiać. Przyspieszył, o ile to było jeszcze możliwe. Jeżeli mu się rozwali po drodze ten śmigacz, to trudno. Tyle już da radę dojść. Ważne, żeby to tylko było miasto.

I tak! Miasto!

Jego radość sięgnęła zenitu. Ale wtedy musiał ją zagłuszyć dymiący i głośno informujący o swojej awarii X-34. Więc cóż poradzić..? Zatrzymał go, wyskoczył i już spokojniejszym krokiem ruszył do najbliższego garnizonu, żeby tam zdać informacje z odbytej przez niego wyprawy.

_ Paniczną ucieczkę przed Tuskenami może sobie daruję, w końcu źle by to wyglądało w papierach... Nawet, jeżeli inni będą mi gratulować wyjścia cało z tej smutnej sytuacji. _

Znalazł ich, znalazł swoich ludzi! Otworzył drzwi i…

Smród rozkładanych resztek dotarł do jego nozdrzy, aż kilka razy zamrugał oczami. Cały obraz się zmienił. Było ciemno. Żadnego budynku, a po przeciwnej stronie obserwowały go puste oczodoły.

Przetarł twarz dłońmi będąc na granicy załamania nerwowego.

\- Przeklęte Tatooine!- wydarł się pozbywając się już jakiejkolwiek nadziei na to, że ktoś go usłyszy.

_ I przeklęty Sarlacc... _


End file.
